tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Davina Claire
Davina Claire była młodą i niespokojną czarownicą, która pozostawała pod ochroną protekcyjnych opiekunów. Jej niewiedza dotycząca funkcjonowania świata sprawiła, że była zarówno cudowna jak i niebezpieczna. Jest delikatna i eteryczna, jednak nie bez własnych demonów. W Après Moi, Le Déluge zostaje zabita przez Sophie Deveraux w celu dokończenia rytuału Żniw. Po raz drugi zostaje zabita w odcinku ''No More Heartbreaks'''' przez swojego chłopaka Kola Mikaelsona. W [[Where Nothing Stays Buried|''Where Nothing Stays Buried]]'' dusza Daviny zostaje zniszczona przez przodków. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|222px|Davina zostaje wybrana.Większość z przeszłości Daviny jest nieznana, ale prawdopodobnie dorastała we Francuskiej Dzielnicy, w otoczeniu czarownic. W odcinku ''Sinners and Saints dowiadujemy się kilku ważnych informacji na temat młodej czarownicy. Starszyzna sabatu czarownic Nowego Orleanu szykowała się do Rytuału Żniw, który odbywał się co trzysta lat. Wybierała ona cztery nastoletnie czarownice, które miały dostąpić zaszczytu, wypełniając swój obowiązek wobec rodu nowoorleańskich czarownic. Do rytuału wiele matek zgłaszało swoje córki, jednak to jedna z czarownic wybierała cztery z nich, w tym wypadku była to Bastianna. Davina wraz ze swoimi koleżankami w dniu wyboru thumb|222px|Cztery wybrane czarownice.były odświętnie ubrane i podekscytowane. Ustawiły się rząd, czekając na finalną chwilę. Bastianna wskazała Davinę, jej przyjaciółkę Monique i dwie inne czarownice. Wszystkie były z tego powodu szczęśliwe i dumne. Gdy udały się na cmentarz, aby dokonać rytuał, Bastianna zaczęła przemowę o ich ofierze. Mówiła, że to wielki zaszczyt, i że nie mają się czego bać, ponieważ zostaną nakłute igłą w palec, ofiarując krople krwi, po czym zapadną w stan podobny do snu, z którego wkrótce się wybudzą. Jak się okazało było to kłamstwo. Pierwszej z dziewcząt, zamiast naciąć dłoń, poderżnięto gardło. Trzy wybrane "ofiary" zaczęły się szarpać, krzyczeć, płakać oraz prosić swoje matki o ratunek. To samo stało się z drugą dziewczyną. Niespodziewanie przybył Marcel ze swoim ludźmi. Działał on na polecenie ojca thumb|left|222px|Marcel, ratujący Davinę.Kierana. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła to Agnes, sięgnęła po nóż i szybko zabiła Monique. Wampiry Gerarda zabiły prawie wszystkie czarownice z sabatu, a udało się uratować tylko Davinę. Od tamtej pory dziewczyna poprzysięgła sobie zemstę na czarownicach z Francuskiej Dzielnicy. Jak się później okazało, rytuał ten miał za zadanie uspokoić krwawymi ofiarami duchy przodków oraz zapewnić innym moc. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 4= Davina pojawia się przez krótki moment na końcu odcinka pilotażowego, thumb|222px|Davina używa swoich mocy.przebywając na staromodnym poddaszu, stanowiącym rolę sypialni. Jedna z podwładnych Marcela odwiedza ją. Davina jest na tyle ograniczona, że nie może stać nawet przy otwartym oknie. Podwładna pyta, czy jakakolwiek magia była tego dnia używana. W odpowiedzi nastolatka stwierdza, iż czarownice były ciche. Po kilku prośbach o zamknięcie okiennic, Davina popada we wściekłość ze względu na ciągłe zakazy i za pomocą telekinezy wyrzuca wampirzycę przez okno. The Originals |-|Sezon 1 = Davinę ogrania szał i używa swojej magii na Klausie, sprawiając mu niewyobrażalny ból. Hybryda leży na ziemi, kiedy dziewczyna skręca mu kark. Następnie podchodzi do Elijah, dając upust wszystkim swoim żalom. Wytyka mu jego kłamstwa oraz jego rzekomą szlachetność. Torturuje go tak jak jego brata. frame|left|Elijah dławiący się krwią. Na koniec, kiedy starszy Mikaelson leży nieprzytomny w kałuży krwi, podchodzi do Marcela. Zanim jednak zdążyła mu wybaczyć, Rebekah przebija go drewnem. Dziewczyny zawierają swego rodzaju sojusz, a Rebekah ściąga Tima z góry. Pierwotna udowadnia Davinie, że ta może jej ufać i zabiera ją do ogrodów, gdzie Marcel zamyka tych, którzy nie byli mu wierni. Tymczasem Tim, po przymusem hipnozy Niklausa, daje napić się Davinie wody, która jest zatruta.Przyjaciel Daviny po chwili umiera, tak samo reaguje dziewczyna. Okazuje się jednak, że Sabine musiała rzucić na młodą czarownicę zaklęcie ochronne. Zrozpaczona po śmierci Tima Davina pokazuje wszystkim swą złość, jednak wraca do posiadłości Mikaelsonów. W Après Moi, Le Déluge, Marcel odwiedza Davinę w jej sypialni, ale tylko gdy dziewczyna go zauważa, każe mu wyjść i uderza nim o ścianę. Młoda czarownica uważa, że wampir kłamie i rozbija różne przedmioty o ścianę, co wywołuje rozmowę na jej temat w salonie. Nagle Davina zaczyna wymiotować ziemią, a całym Nowym Orleanem wstrząsa krótkie trzęsienie ziemi. Zaniepokojony Elijah idzie porozmawiać z Sophie Deveraux. Nieoczekiwanie dowiaduje się, że Sophie chce poświęcić szczątki Celeste. W domu czarownica wszystko mu wyjaśnia. Okazuje się, że Davina ulegnie "samozniszczeniu", i jeśli nie dokończą Żniw, pociągnie całe miasto i ich za sobą. Trzęsienie ziemi jeszcze się powtarza. Rebekah przeprowadza rozmowę z Daviną, opowiadając jej o całej sytuacji oraz o etapach czterech żywiołów. Gdy Davina ma problemy z uspokojeniem się, Rebekah wstrzykuje jej dożylnie środki uspokajające, dzięki czemu dziewczyna zasypia. Marcel nie może się pogodzić, z tym, że Daviny nie da się ocalić, dlatego wykrada nastolatkę i zabiera ją w bezpieczne miejsce - doki. Klaus i Rebekah rozdzielają się, a Elijah prosi Sabine (alias Celeste), aby użyła zaklęcia lokalizującego. Jednak nie można znaleźć Daviny. Według niej jest wszędzie, ponieważ krwawi magią. Davina budzi się w dokach i początkowo rzuca Marcelem na prawo i lewo. Później wampir przekonuje ją, że ją kocha i jest dla niego najważniejsza. Z biegiem czasu Davina zgadza się poświęcić się w Żniwach, ponieważ wie, że i tak umrze. thumb|left|222px|Martwa Davina w ramionach Marcela.Davina wraz z Marcelem udają się na cmentarz. Za nimi ciągnie się długi pas ognia, otaczający wszystko dookoła. Czarownica wchodzi na płytę i staje twarzą w twarz z Sophie Deveraux, która pyta ją, czy wierzy w Żniwa. Davina odpowiada twierdząco, po czym Sophie ją zabija. Po zdarzeniu Deveraux staje nad ciałami dziewcząt, prosząc przodków, aby je przywrócili, jednak nic się nie dzieje. Po kolejnych bezowocnych próbach Sophie pada na kolana i głośno płacze nad ciałem swojej ukochanej siostrzenicy. thumb|222px|Davina tuż po powrocie z zaświatów.W Farewell to Storyville, Davina po powrocie wskrzeszeniu jest rozbita. Siedzi na łóżku i nie bardzo reaguje na próby rozmowy Marcela. Po chwili dziewczyna mówi, jak TAM było, ale zmienia zdanie i prosi, aby nie drążył tego tematu. Później przychodzi do niej Camille. Claire rzuca jej się w objęcia, a Cami mówi, iż Marcel powiedział, że tu jest. Gdy kobieta pyta ją, czy chce porozmawiać, dziewczyna otwiera się i opowiada.W międzyczasie Marcel i Kieran odbywają rozmowę. Gerard uważa, iż magia Daviny jest jedynym lekarstwem na klątwę Bastianny. O'Connell stwierdza, że jest już stracony, tak samo jak to miasto i Marcel. Po dłużej chwili widać Cami i Davinę. Czarownica stoi przy oknie i obserwuje ludzi na ulicy. Camille mówi, że odczucia dziewczyny są zrozumiałe, czarownice groziły jej, skrzywdziły ją. Nastolatka przerywa jej, odpowiadając, iż książki jej w niczym nie pomogą. Niezrażona kobieta opowiada Davinie o swoich odczuciach, kiedy straciła swojego brata, Seana. Marcel udaje się thumb|left|222px|Camille rozmawia z Daviną.do Genevieve, aby prosić ją o złamanie zaklęcia ograniczającego Celeste. Czarownica postawia mu warunek - albo przyniesie Davinę, albo będzie jednym z tych, którzy będą opłakiwać Rebekah. Gerard wraca na strych, gdzie przeprowadza rozmowę z Camille na temat samopoczucia Claire. Gdy kobieta odpowiada, iż jest załamana i rozbita, Marcel decyduje się zabrać ją do swoich ludzi. O'Connell protestuje, jednak na koniec ulega. Marcel wraca do Genevieve, obiecuje jej, iż odda Davinę. thumb|222px|Oliver i Davina.W Moon Over Bourbon Street, Davina ciężko przechodzi okres po powróceniu z zaświatów. Czuję się obco w towarzystwie innych czarownic. Na początku odcinka widać Davinę wraz z Monique i nieznaną czarownicą ze Żniw. Dwie dziewczyny stoją obok siebie, a Claire trochę dalej. Monique i blondynce zaklęcia się udają, ale Davina bez skutku szepcze słowa. Blondynka pociesza ją, ale Deveraux jest innego zdania. Później Davina spotyka się z Joshem i zwierza mu się ze wszystkich problemów i tego, co czuję. Rosza też nie rozumie zachowania Monique, która przed Żniwami była najlepszą przyjaciółką Daviny. Claire udaje się wraz z innymi czarownicami na imprezę Elijah. Kiedy stoi w grupce z klanem, napotyka spojrzenie i uśmiech przystojnego blondyna, odwzajemnia go. Później widać, jak Davina stoi oparta o ścianę z nieobecnym wzrokiem. Można łatwo wywnioskować, że nie bawi się dobrze, ani nie czuje się na miejscu. Po chwili podchodzi do niej ten sam mężczyzna, który rzucał w jej stronę zalotne spojrzenia. Okazuje się frame|left|Davina w ogrodzie.on być wilkołakiem o imieniu Oliver. Na pytanie o imię odpowiada nie Davina, lecz Monique, która pojawia się nagle i bezczelnie odbija byłej przyjaciółce chłopaka. Rozeźlona Davina odchodzi, zostawiając za sobą Olivera i Monique. W następnej scenie widzimy ją w pomieszczeniu, w którym dziewczęta ćwiczyły ożywiać róże. Czarownica rozmawia szczerze z Joshem, który mówi jej, że powinna być sobą, a nie bać się Przodków. Pod koniec epizodu, do owego pokoju wchodzi zszokowana Monique. Całe pomieszczenie jest zapełnione czerwonymi różami, a na środku, wąchając kwiaty, siedzi Davina. Pokazuje jej, że ma pełną kontrolę nad magią, a jej umiejętności przewyższają każdą z nich. W'' The Big Uneasy, Davina... W ''A Closer Walk With Thee, Davina... W The Battle of New Orleans, Davina... W From a Cradle to a Grave, Davina... }} |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= Wygląd thumb|150pxDavina jest piękną dziewczyną o jasnej skórze z rumianymi policzkami, niebiesko-zielonych oczach, ciemnobrązowych włosach, najczęściej spiętych lub rozpuszczonych na ramiona. Jest szczupła i ma drobną sylwetkę. Davina ubiera się w różne sukienki - na początku były one tylko w odcieniach bieli w drobne wzorki, jednak z trawaniem sezonu zaczęła wybierać trochę ciemniejsze kolory. Nie nosi żadnej biżuterii, a jej makijaż jest lekki, co nadaje jej delikatny, naturalny wygląd. Podczas drugiego sezonu, dziewczyna zaczęła nosić jeansy, bluzki na ramiączkach oraz szorty. Jej makijaż nie zmienił się, lecz Davina nie raz miała na sobie biżuterie. Osobowość thumb|230px|Davina ClaireDavina jest cichą, żyjącą pod kloszem dziewczyną, aczkolwiek ekstremalne poziomy ograniczeń nałożonych na jej osobę sprawiają, że posiada bardzo silny temperament, co stanowi złe połączenie z jej potężną mocą. Ma trochę buntowniczy charakter, co udowadnia, wykradając się do Tima w odcinku Girl in New Orleans. Chociaż wydaje się być słodką, niewinną dziewczyną, która tęskni za swoim starym życiem, potrafi być bezlitosna i żądna zemsty, m. in. pragnie zabić wszystkie czarownice za Żniwa oraz torturuje Elijah, Klausa i Marcela. Po powrocie z zaświatów staje się cicha, zastarszona. Boi się używać magii z powodu gróźb przodków. Ostatecznie z pomocą Josha, dziewczyna daje upust swojej mocy i nie ogranicza się. Moce i zdolności *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom.thumb|222px|Davina wykonuje zaklęcie odłączające. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - Davina jest w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux ma dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia Relacje |-|Partnerzy= Kol Mikaelson frame|Davina całuje Kola.Kol/Kaleb już od pierwszego odcinka oglądał się za Daviną, jak się jednak później okazało, robił to z przymusu matki. Spotykał się z młodą czarownicą, lecz ona nie wiedziała, że jest jednym z Pierwotnych. W domku letniskowym, chcąc wykonać zaklęcie rozdzielające, połączyła się z nim i ujrzała jego sekrety. Doszło między nimi do bójki. Napięcie rozłądowało się i z odcinka na odcinek Davina zaczyna coraz bardziej ufać Kolowi, choć nieustannie nazywa go Kalebem. Zamiary Mikaelsona nie są jednak jasne - mimo że flirtuje z panną Claire, wykorzystuje ją do swych celów, podobnie jak wykorzystywał inne czarownice na początku XX wieku. Opowiada jej swoją historię życiową. Razem planują wykonać sztylet, który mógłby działać na Klausie. W Święta, Kol pocałował Davinę, tłumacząc, że to jego życzenie dla niej. |-|Przyjaciele= Marcel Gerard thumb|222px|Marcel i DavinaDavina jest ulubioną czarownicą Marcela, który traktuje ją jak młodszą siostrę. Dla czarownicy Marcel jest bardzo ważny, ponieważ to on uratował ją przed śmiercią z rąk czarownic. Jest wobec niego lojalna i nie chce, aby ktokolwiek go skrzywdził. Jednym słowem zależy jej na nim. Davina kontroluje dla niego wszystkie czarownice w dzielnicy. W odcinku Reigning Pain in New Orleans Davina dowiaduje się, że Marcel nie jest w stosunku do niej całkowicie szczery i zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy jej nie wykorzystuje. W Après Moi, Le Déluge, Davina wybacza Marcelowi. Kiedy czarownica zgodziła się dokończyć Żniwa (czyli pójść dobrowolnie na śmierć), Gerard początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, ale Davina przekonała go, że umrze prędzej czy później przez nadmiar magii.Gdy Marcel postanawia uciec z Rebekah z miasta zabiera ze sobą ciało Daviny. Joshua Rosza frame|left|Davina przytula się do Josha. Davina i Josh poznają się, kiedy Marcel przynosi wampira do pokoju Daviny, aby wymazać z jego umysłu perswazję Klausa. Czarownica i Joshua łatwo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. W Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Davina mówi mu, że jeżeli Niklaus go skrzywdzi, ona zrobi to samo jemu. Nastoletnia czarownica pozwala mu się nawet napić swojej krwi, kiedy wampir narzeka, że jest głodny. Gdy Davina postanawia zabić Klausa, Josh nie mówi jej, że on też wtedy umrze (rodowód), co Rebekah uznaje za szlachetne. Choć ich relacje były tylko przyjacielskie, można podejrzewać, że jeżeli Josh nie byłby gejem, z czasem staliby się dla siebie kimś więcej. Camille O'Connell thumb|222px|Camille i DavinaDavina i Camille poznają się podczas festiwalu w odcinku Girl in New Orleans, kiedy O'Connell na prośbę Marcela ma "zaopiekować się" Daviną. Camille, mimo zastrzeżeń Marcela, "aranżuje" spotkanie dziewczyny i jej przyjaciela, Tima. Ich relacje stają się przyjacielskie. Pod koniec odcinka ósmego, Davina przychodzi po pomoc do Camille, jednak ona jej nie kojarzy. Czarownica od razu wie, że to za sprawa perswazji, i decyduje się wymazać ją z umysłu koleżanki. Od tej pory Camille starała się chronić Davinę, aż do jej śmierci. Tim thumb|left|222px|Tim i Davina.Tim jest kolegą Daviny ze szkoły. Byli przyjaciółmi, kiedy jeszcze prowadziła normalne życie. Teraz nie mogą się już spotykać, ponieważ wszystko się pokomplikowało. Davina tęskni za swoim przyjaciele i żałuje, że tak potoczyło się jej życie. Wpadła w rozpacz, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Klaus zabił Tima. |-|Inni= Elijah Mikaelson frame|Elijah i DavinaDavina i Elijah mają przyjacielskie relacje. Może nie najbliższe, jednak można powiedzieć, że darzą się sympatią. Dziewczyna poznała Elijah, kiedy przetrzymywała go zasztyletowanego w trumnie. Odbyła z nim szczerą rozmowę o swoim życiu oraz opowiedziała o swojej historii ze żniwami. Mikaelson zaproponował Davinie, że może udostępnić jej księgi zaklęć swojej matki, która była niezwykle potężną czarownicą. Ich relacje psują się, kiedy Davina zarzuca mu, iż też ją wykorzystał. Torturuje go, tak jak Klausa. Mimo to Elijah nie chce dopuścić do śmierci nastoletniej czarownicy - to on i Marcel sprawili, że Sabine (alias Celeste) rzuciła na nią ochronne zaklęcie. Mikealson walczył o życie Daviny do samego końca. Niklaus Mikaelson thumb|left|222px|Davina i Klaus.Relacje Daviny i Klausa nie są zbyt przyjacielskie. Skrzywdził on jej przyjaciela, Tima, jednak później uzdrowił go swoją krwią, zawierając z dziewczyną umowę. Niklaus chciał mieć czarownicę tak potężną jak ona, a kiedy stał się królem Nowego Orleanu, stało się to możliwe. Jak się jednak okazuje Davina nie ma zamiaru być jego podwładną. W The Casket Girls ''dziewczyna ucieka wraz z Camille, ale Klaus porywa Tima, więc dziewczyna musi przyjść do Kościoła. Później, gdy Davina wraz z Timem i Rebekah uciekają, Tim daje czarownicy butelkę z wodą, która została zatruta przez Mikaelsona. Tim ostatecznie umiera, co sprawia, że Davina czuje wielką pogardę i wściekłość do Pierwotnej Hybrydy. Rebekah Mikaelson thumb|222px|Rebekah i Davina.Davina poznaje Rebekah, kiedy Marcel przyprowadza ją na poddasze dziewczyny, aby zobaczyła Elijah. Kiedy czarownica dowiaduje się, że Pierwotna nie była miła dla Marcela, wyrzuca za pomocą telekinezy przez okno. Później Rebekah mówi o niej, jako najpotężniejszej czarownicy, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Później Rebekah i Davina zawierają swego rodzaju przymierzę. Od tej pory Pierwotnej zależy na życiu czarownicy - poniekąd widzi w niej siebie (sama też cierpiała przez złe decyzje innych). Rebekah jest bardzo smutna po śmierci młodej czarownicy i nie kryje się z łzami. Oliver thumb|left|222px|Oliver i Davina.Oliver podczas balu w Nowym Orleanie uśmiecha się do dziewczyny, co Davina natychmiast odwazajemnia. Kiedy stoi sama oparta o murek, wilkołak podchodzi do niej i ją podrywa. Uważa, że jest piękna i chce poznać jej imię, żeby poprosić ją do tańca. Zanim czarownica zdołała odpowiedzieć, przychodzi Monique i odbija jej chłopaka. Zła Davina wybiega. Można swobodnie uznać, że Davinie Oliver podobał się ze wzajemnością. Ciekawostki Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie główne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Sabat czarownic z Francuskiej Dzielnicy Kategoria:Sabat Sióstr Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zabici przez Kola Kategoria:Uczestniczka w Żniwach